


I Stand Corrected

by Savy_tries_to_be_a_writer



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014), flarrow - Fandom
Genre: AU, Flarrow AU, Guys like us DO get the girl, Oliver/Barry Brotp, SnowBarry - Freeform, flarrow, flarrow crossover, happy endings, kind of sort of I don't know, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savy_tries_to_be_a_writer/pseuds/Savy_tries_to_be_a_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Arrow is in Central City, and Oliver and Felicity help Barry get ready for a first, yet group-, date at Jitters, when Oliver has something to admit to the speedster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Stand Corrected

“I need another minute” he checked his reflection in the glass again. “Maybe two.” An ever so slight ruffle through the front part, his fingertips brushing along the layer that ended above his right ear. Was that a red spot forming on his temple?! No, just a shadow.

“Barry, how can you have super speed and  _still be late_?” Felicity shouted from the couch in the living room, feet propped up on its arms and an absent finger twirling through her for once not-straightened curls. She had taken off her heels, expecting even the fastest man alive to take some more minutes getting ready.

“I don’t think we should have come here, Felicity” Oliver said from the heavy chair in the corner. He bent forward, rubbing his hands together. His leather jacket seemed to lie tight against his shoulders and biceps, but not tight enough to tear.

Felicity looked at him upside down. “Why?” she inquired with a funny face. Then again, everyone looked a little funny upside down. Probably.

“I don’t think he wants us to join. I’m not even sure he’s ready for this to be honest. Maybe you rushed it a little.” Felicity’s gaze returned to the ceiling where she imagined the star constellation being drawn on and smiled to herself proudly.

“And over there would be the milky way.”

Oliver switched between looking at Felicity and following her gaze to the ceiling.  _What_ he simply mouthed, but by now he had learned not to ask too many questions about the origin of her thoughts. If she wasn’t going to explain herself in a minute anyways, she wouldn’t when asked either.

“Anyways, he had practically asked her already. He was in the middle of it. He just needed a little help putting his sentence fragments together. You were there!” Her head turned as Oliver leant back in the chair again, a comprehensive sigh leaving his lungs. “Yes, because you’re the expert on that.” The fond smile he gave her in turn made her smile, and she decided it was time to get a move on. She jumped to her feet and adjusted her dress. It had risen up and Felicity started to regret packing this purple dress instead of the black one she originally wanted to pack for team Arrow’s trip to Central City. But remembering it had a rather dare-y slit up its side, it was probably better this way. It’s not like she planned on lying down in this one again.

On her bare feet she made her way to the bathroom door, a skip in her step. “Come on, come on we gotta go!” she told the door, banging on it relentlessly.

“Jeez, will you give me a minute please?” Barry said from the inside. Meanwhile he had scratched at a bump on his throat that appeared after he had shaved, and switched back into the shirt he had worn ten minutes earlier. With every knock Felicity gave the door, his heart beat faster – and he already had a quicker resting heartrate than was considered normal.

 _Okay_ , he said to himself,  _if I pick at one more thing on my face, I’ll look like a strawberry_ ; _am I exaggerating? Maybe I should just ask Felicity what she thinks. Is she going to be honest though? Maybe Oliver – yeah no, Oliver just wants to go_ , were the thoughts running through his head. Why was he so nervous? It was just a normal trivia night at Jitters’. Nothing he hadn’t done bi-monthly the past five years anyways. Why was this night supposed to be any different? Ok, so Felicity was coming along. That had happened before. Oliver was joining – ok  _that_  had actually never happened before, and last time Felicity came along Barry had spent a good five minutes staring at her.

But this time things would be different from that, for many, oh so many reasons… Felicity gave one last, particularly loud tap on the door and screamed his name.

“Barry! I’m serious, Oliver and I are leaving in ten seconds, and if you don’t come out, she’s going to be very disappoi-“

the door opened and a gush of air blew Felicity’s curls across her face into general disarray. Barry stood in the middle of the living room, straightening his sports jacket and glancing from Oliver to Felicity and back.

“How do I look?”

Oliver got up and simply nodded. He pat the pockets of his jeans to look for his keys. The damn things always went missing even though the pants sat tight enough. Felicity smiled from one ear to the other and gave an approving nod as well. “You look great, Barry. Are you ready?” Barry picked up Felicity’s heels and held them out to her.

“Don’t think I can tell really,” he said. Felicity took her shoes out of his hand and slipped them on. “I’d offer you a benzol, but it’s not like your system won’t burn it the second it starts to work. Besides, all you’re going to do is hang out with us during Trivia Night. This is really no different than other times.“ She tapped his chest reassuringly.

“Easy for you to say,” Barry responded quietly. He grabbed his keys and walked out the door behind Felicity. Oliver closed it from the outside and they did not say another word until the car was halfway to Jitters.

“Why didn’t you offer to pick her up, Barry?” Felicity asked.

“I don’t have a car?” he responded, his mind going back to when Captain Singh caught him on that particularly stupid lie to excuse his tardiness.

“Like you actually need it” was all Felicity responded before bursting into a laugh. “Lighten up!” she exclaimed with ease, “Cisco, Roy and Diggle will probably already be there. So Caitlin won’t have been sitting there on her own.” Barry stopped staring at the streets he’d known all his life to lean his head next to Felicity’s passenger seat.

“Why would she be sitting there by herself?” Felicity smiled and poked Barry’s nose.

“Because knowing her she will have been like half an hour early.”

“You should take note of that, Barry” Oliver said as he turned the steering wheel to park the car. But Barry wasn’t listening. He was the first one out, not only ‘forgetting’ to open the door for Felicity to spare him another odd look from Oliver, but also because he genuinely forgot. He walked ahead to the flower boxes that lead the way to the entrance but paused there.

“Guys,” he said, turning back just in time to catch the loving look Oliver and Felicity exchanged as Oliver shut the car door behind her and put his hand on the small of her back. There was one thing left lingering on his mind before Barry could go into that café. When Oliver was at his height, he noticed Barry’s look and let go of his companion’s back. She continued a few steps before, suddenly, deciding to check how her feet could twist and turn in her new shoes. “One more thing Bartholomew,” Oliver said and the hand that was previously guiding Felicity through the safe streets of sunny Central City came down hard upon Barry’s shoulder blades.

"It's actually-" Barry tried to intervene, but Oliver cut him off quickly with a "that's not the point". He gripped a little harder onto Barry's shoulder.

“I was wrong.”

Barry smiled, whether from the nerves or because whenever Oliver admitted to a fault, he had to cherish the moment. Suffice it to say it was rare and weird indeed. “And what about in particular?” Oh, he had an idea, or rather he had some hope regarding what Oliver meant. Oliver stopped dead in his tracks and looked Barry straight in the face. Who, in turn, was caught off guard by the expression he witnessed. Had Oliver ever looked at him like this before? Sure, he had seen him defenseless from when his system was flooded with that drug that almost killed him, he had seen him happy whenever he was with Felicity and oddly enough on those rare occasions when he was holding baby Sara, and he had seen him threateningly emotionless when out in the field. But this expression was not something Barry was familiar with. Oliver looked almost  _at peace_. Calm, serene, as human as he had never been seen before. A goofy smile played around the corners of his mouth, humble waves eluding from it.

“Sometimes, guys like us – we  _do_ get the girl.” And he turned to look at Felicity, eyes filled with gratitude and love, the extend of which seemed indescribable to Barry. Oliver didn’t take his eyes off the blonde as he gave his friend one last encouraging pat and led the way with her into the café. Barry smiled to himself, nodded and took one last deep breath before he followed. Inside he had to let the door fall shut behind him, because at the table right opposite, team Flarrow was assembled.

Cisco stood next to Diggle trying to make him laugh and Caitlin sat with her back half to the door, greeting Felicity. Her long brown hair curled at the ends, her eyebrow still showed the wound she had gotten from the encounter with the meta-human yesterday, but the way her lips twisted into a smile you could barely even tell that she had been in danger recently. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Barry come in and her smile turned in his direction.

 _Hi_ , she mouthed. Barry closed the distance between them, heart beating out of control. “Hi” he said, and a bit awkwardly they hugged. The party at the table pretended to be very much into the discussion of their team name –“We are  _not_ calling ourselves ‘team Flarrow’, Cisco" Oliver hissed at the joker, and Diggle gave him a glare that would make any grown adult question their recent actions- as Barry shifted his weight uneasily between his feet.

“Shall we get a drink?” Caitlin asked after a few moments of nervous smiles, fumbling fingers and surprisingly un-awkward silence. Barry beamed at her. “Yes, let’s” he said and held out a hand to help her off her stool. She took it, and the moment he clasped his fingers around hers, he felt the tension leave his body.

This may have been nerve racking to get ready for, painful to work up the courage to ask for, but even 30 seconds in  _he knew_. He knew this wasn’t the last time he would hold her hand, or buy her a drink - if she gave him the chance. “What can I get you?” he asked her with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me in the comment section here or in my inbox at an-effed-up-mess.tumblr.com  
> I love comments, advice, tips, criticism, etc on my work, because I WANT TO LEARN AND IMPROVE!!  
> Have a lovely week everyone!


End file.
